Ashton Irika
Ashton Irika was a young CCG Rank 2 investigator. He had only joined the CCG as his sister desired him to. He lived in the 20th ward. He was brutally killed by Kota Okada during the Wintertide Arc. Appearance Irika had long white hair, which had been recently dyed a green-turquoise. He was slightly shorter than the average male and was also rather slim. His eye colour was blue. He would be usually found dressed in a casual attire which mainly would consisted of jackets, shirts and jeans. Despite his serious nature, he liked variety when it came to his wardrobe. Personality Irika was usually a loner, but would make exceptions and interact with people that he respected. He was more serious when he was alone and he'd put on an 'act' when communicating with others. When he would socialize, he'd become more talkative than usual. Despite his intelligence, he was naive on social norms. He has been shown to block out the world during times of emotional stress and enter a trance like state. Background Irika and his sister attended schools with cheap tuition. This included a CCG academy, which sparked his sister's desire to become an investigator. Irika blindly followed his sister's desire and became an investigator. After his sister's death, he was determined to fix the world. He showed his devotion to his cause by punishing the ghoul who killed his sister via torture. After the ghoul began to resist the torture, they were 'killed'. Relationships Kouta Matsushita Irika first met Kouta at the last CCG training event. He respected Kouta's honesty and his persona in general. Hibiki Maki Irika first met Hibiki at a café, after he had sent an email requesting to meet up with his co-workers. Irika was the only one to show up. Irika respected Hibiki as well. Hana Takahara Irika had mixed feelings for his ghoul 'friend'. He had tortured her after his sister was killed, and had even gone as far as giving her induced amnesia. He carefully tried to manipulate her and user her as a living 'weapon'. He felt a slight hatred of Takara due to their history, but aimed to keep that feeling in the back of his head. Whilst they had their differences, Irika had come to like Takara much more. Marune Nakamori Despite only having a short conversation with her at Yuureien, Irika had come to like his squad leader. He was also very formal towards Marune. Abilities Irika was very agile. He was also quite intelligent and a quick thinker. Due to his light frame, he wasn't very strong physically. He was capable of taking down low-ranking ghouls. A strong blow would have easily taken Irika off his feet. Weapons *'Rei:' Irika's first and last Quinque was an Ukaku, to match with his fast movements. It is similar to a staff, and has Ukaku blades at both ends. Rei is also able to fire Ukaku shards at times. During it's most recent use, it has shown that abuse of the shard use leads to a failure to use shards. Bibliography Arcs: CCG Newcomers ARC Raiding the Railroad ARC Wintertide ARC - Irika's death One-shots: In chronological order: Four Lessons Torture A walk in the night Mucous Membrane Emiko Fading Dream Others: Anteiku Social Yuureien Celebration Social Trivia * Irika believed Kouta has a cat-girl fetish * He hated the colour turquoise * He also hated loud noises and night-clubs * He felt sorry for the cat-girl waitresses at Anteiku * He didn't hate ghouls as much as he hated humans despite the effect the former had had on his life * Irika liked clothes * Irika fucking hated Ukaku ghouls Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Nakamori Squad Category:CCG